¿Adónde van las putas?
by LitlBird
Summary: ¿Qué sintió Tysha al verse obligada a acostarse con Tyrion? ¿Llegó a quererle en algún momento o todo fue una farsa? Fanfic inventado sobre la relación entre Tyrion y Tysha
1. Chapter 1

_- Repíteme el plan desde el principio- _gruñó uno de los mercenarios de barba morena afilando su espada. Tysha suspiró y se cruzó de brazos. Estaba harta de repasar el plan, llevaban hablando del tema durante semanas.

_- Iremos por el camino del sur, en dirección al molino- _respondió con voz cansada_- vosotros dos fingiréis violarme y en alguna parte del camino nos encontraremos a Jaime Lannister y su hermano Tyrion. Jaime irá tras vosotros haciéndoos huir y yo me quedaré con Tyrion. Iremos a una posada, charlaremos un rato y...- _hizo una pausa y bajó la vista algo avergonzada. Podía fingir una violación, podía hablar durante el rato que hiciera falta con un enano. Pero lo que estaba a punto de hacer...

_- ¿Y?- _presionó el otro mercenario de ojos azules acercándose a ella. Tysha suspiró de nuevo y alzó la vista hacia los dos hombres.

_- Y entonces follaremos- _respondió molesta. No le gustaba aquel plan. Tywin Lannister podría entregarles todo el oro de Roca Casterly si quería pero Tysha no se sentía bien engañando así a su hijo. Si lord Tywin quería adentrar a Tyrion en el mundo de las mujeres y lo que hay debajo de sus faldas podría haberle llevado a cualquier burdel de Desembarco del Rey. En cambio aquello...

_- Muy bien, chica- _el mercenario de la barba morena envainó su espada, se acercó a la joven y la sujetó la barbilla con una mano para inspeccionarla la cara con una sonrisa satisfactoria en los labios_- Además de lista eres guapa, al gnomo le vas a encantar- _Tysha desvió la vista y dió un paso atrás liberándose de la mano de aquel mercenario_- ¿Qué te pasa, encanto? ¿Acaso no estás contenta?- _ahora era el mercenario de los ojos azules el que la miraba sonriente_- ¿No eres consciente de la suerte que tienes? ¡Te va a desvirgar nada menos que un Lannister! La mitad de las putas se morirían por empezar su trabajo como vas a empezarlo tú- _eso es lo que Tysha era, una puta. Pero hasta las putas tienen buen corazón_- Claro que si lo que ocurre es que tienes miedo a ser desflorada, puedo ayudarte yo- _el mercenario de la barba morena se acercó más a ella y la tocó los pechos con las dos manos_- Podríamos pasar un buen rato- _susurró. Tysha le asesto un puñetazo sin pensárselo dos veces haciendo que el hombre se tambaleara hacia atrás. El hombre de los ojos azules se echó a reír_- ¿Qué te parece? Además de guapa, doncella y lista eres peleona. Tesoros como tú se encuentran sólo en uno de cada cien burdeles del mundo. Y ahora será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha antes de que mi compañero decida violarte de verdad- _los tres comenzaron a andar, Tysha delante y los otros hombres detrás. La joven sentía las miradas de los mercenarios clavadas en ella, desnudándola con la mirada. Estaba a punto de llorar. Pero las putas no lloran, ni sienten, ni piensan. Las putas sólo obedecen y dan falso amor a cambio de dinero, nada más. Unos metros más allá les pareció distinguir las voces del gnomo y su hermano charlando alegremente.

_- Vale, ven aquí que te preparemos para tu caballero- _los dos mercenarios comenzaron a romper el sencillo vestido de Tysha hasta dejarlo casi destrozado, suficientemente entero como para taparla pero suficientemente roto como para dejar entrever su figura_- Muy bien- _ambos hombres la miraron de arriba abajo evaluando su estado_- Revuélvete el pelo- _Tysha pasó sus dedos por su melena dorada y comenzó a enredarlos en ella hasta dejar su hermosa cabellera rubia convertida en una maraña_- Perfecto. Ahora llora un poco, que se note que has sufrido- _eso no le llevó mucho tiempo. Tan sólo con pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer las lágrimas descendieron rápidamente por sus mejillas_- Maravilloso, das verdadera lástima- _las voces de los dos hermanos eran cada vez más fuertes de modo que uno de los mercenarios se colocó detrás de ella poniéndole un cuchillo en el cuello y el otro la agarró con fuerza de la cintura. Sabía que todo estaba preparado pero aún así Tysha sintió miedo_- Grita- _susurró el mercenario a su espalda presionando la hoja del cuchillo contra su cuello_- y lucha- _Tysha no dudó ni un segundo en hacer lo que se la pedía. Comenzó a chillar tan alto como le permitieron sus pulmones y forcejeó intentando librarse de los mercenarios mientras éstos trataban de quitarle los restos de su vestido. El sonido de la conversación entre los dos hermanos cesó de repente y dio paso al sonido de unas pisadas al correr y otras algo más lentas pero igual de apresuradas. Jaime Lannister apareció ante ellos vestido con su armadura, tan hermoso que Tysha olvidó por un momento su papel. Se limitó a llorar mientras Jaime lanzaba estocadas con su espada a los dos mercenarios, amenazándoles con mandarles a los siete infiernos si no la soltaban. El mercenario de la barba morena desenvainó su espada y comenzó a luchar contra Jaime. El que estaba detrás de Tysha la empujó al suelo y echó a correr hacia el bosque. Tysha cayó al suelo raspándose las piernas y los brazos.

_- ¿Estás bien?- _dijo una voz notablemente preocupada. La joven alzó la vista y se encontró cara a cara con los dispares ojos de Tyrion Lannister. _"Es más feo de lo que me han contado" _pensó Tysha asintiendo lentamente. Aquel al que llamaban el gnomo era un hombre grotesco, con la cabeza el doble de grande que el cuerpo y los ojos dispares, uno verde y otro negro. Sólo el cabello dorado demostraba que era un Lannister_- No te preocupes, estás a salvo- _Tyrion ayudó a Tysha a ponerse en pie y ésta le abrazó con fuerza. El gnomo apenas le llegaba a Tysha a la altura del pecho de modo que la devolvió el abrazo lo mejor que pudo sin poder evitar sonrojarse. Sin contar a sus criadas, nunca había tenido contacto directo con una chica. A lo lejos escucharon la voz de Jaime perderse entre el bosque, maldiciendo a los mercenarios y pidiéndole a Tyrion que se ocupara de la chica. Los dos jóvenes se miraron el uno al otro incómodos sin saber qué decir hasta que Tyrion rompió el hielo_- Debes de haberte llevado un buen susto- _alzó una mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Tysha_- Ven, cerca del molino hay una posada, te vendrá bien beber algo caliente- _echaron a andar y permanecieron un rato en silencio. Tysha no dejaba de mirar a Tyrion con curiosidad. _"Es feo" _se dijo, _"pero parece una buena persona"._ Había algo en él que la desconcertaba, quizás su apariencia de niño a pesar de tener aproximadamente la misma edad que ella, quizás sus pequeños ojos dispares o quizás su desconocimiento de las cosas que estaban a punto de sucederle. De todas formas sintió un gran cariño hacia aquel hombrecillo que no había dudado en ayudarla a pesar de no tener ninguna posibilidad de enfrentarse a los dos mercenarios_- Por cierto, no me he presentado. Soy Tyrion, de la casa Lannister- _el enano le dedicó una media sonrisa e hizo una pequeña reverencia_- ¿Y cómo se llama la dama que me acompaña?_

_- Tysha- _sonrió la joven olvidando por un momento toda la farsa que había planeado semanas atrás_- Me llamo Tysha._


	2. Chapter 2

_- ¿Quieres otro pollo?-_ preguntó Tyrion retirando el plato vacío de enfrente de Tysha. La joven se tapó con una mano la boca y tragó los últimos trozos que estaba masticando negando con la cabeza. Tyrion sonrió con afecto y sirvió más vino para ambos. Entre los dos habían acabado con tres pollos enteros e iban de camino a terminarse una tinaja de vino del Rejo. Tysha no pudo evitarlo. Nada más llegar a la posada y explicar su supuesta historia de violación, la posadera compadeció de ella y les ofreció comida, bebida y hasta un vestido para que Tysha se cambiara. Al ver aquel enorme pollo frente a ella Tysha olvidó sus modales y se lanzó a comérselo con las dos manos. No era fácil conseguir comida en aquellos tiempos y menos si no tenías dinero. La comida se consigue con dinero y el dinero se consigue robando o mendigando y en ninguno de los dos casos estaba garantizado conseguir dinero diario. _"A menos que seas puta..." _Tysha apartó rápidamente esa idea de su cabeza y bebió otro sorbo de vino. Había sido una comida agradable, no quería deprimirse por su condición social. Además, lo importante era centrarse en el plan. _"Habla con él", _dijo una voz en su cabeza, _"intentemos alargar esto lo máximo posible"_. No quería seguir con el plan, no después de que Tyrion se prestara a ayudarla y a comprarla comida sin pedir nada a cambio. Pero si fallaba, acabarían enterándose y entonces... Un escalofrío la recorrió todo el cuerpo y la hizo temblar. No quería pensar en lo que le harían entonces.

_- ¿Tienes frío?- _preguntó Tyrion inclinándose hacia delante_- ¿Quieres que cambiemos de mesa? Podemos sentarnos junto al fuego._

_- No, estoy bien. Es sólo que...- "es sólo que probablemente me matarán si no me desfloras esta noche"_, estuvo a punto de decir. En lugar de eso bajó la vista y se revolvió en su asiento_- Bueno, lo de antes...- _la cara de Tyrion pasó de la duda a la comprensión en menos de un segundo.

_- De eso no debes preocuparte- _Tyrion extendió su brazo por la mesa y tomó las manos de Tysha mirándola a los ojos_- Ya ha pasado todo, estás a salvo- _Tysha levantó la vista y estudió los ojos del enano. Había tanto cariño en sus palabras, tanta sinceridad en su rostro que Tysha pensó por un momento que era cierto. _"Es tan bueno"_, pensó Tysha notando una punzada de culpabilidad en el pecho._ - Y dime- _Tyrion se reclinó sobre su silla y bebió un sorbo de vino_- ¿Vives en la capital, estás de paso...?_

_- Vivo aquí- _respondió Tysha agradecida por el cambio de tema_- Cerca del Lecho de Pulgas, junto con los otros huérfanos. Mi padre era un carretero que dejó abandonada a mi madre al enterarse de que había dado a luz. Ella murió en el parto- "¿por qué le cuento esto?"_ pensó Tysha vaciando su copa de vino. Quizás porque necesitaba hablar con alguien, quizás porque Tyrion era la persona más amable que había conocido en su vida, no sabría decirlo_- ¿Y tú?- _sonrió la joven inclinándose hacia delante_- ¿Qué hay de emocionante en la vida del gran Tyrion Lannister?_

_- Lo de "gran" sobraba- _la boca de Tyrion se torció en una media sonrisa_- No creo que haya nada emocionante en mi vida: soy el menor de tres hermanos de una casa poderosa, los niños huyen cuando me ven aparecer y soy una constante decepción para mi padre- _bebió un sorbo de vino sin dejar de sonreír_- Oh, y quiero ser maestre- _a pesar de ser una historia algo triste, Tysha soltó una risita; no se esperaba eso último.

_- ¿Maestre? ¿Por qué quieres maestre si tienes dinero?_

_- El dinero no vale nada si no tienes en qué gastarlo- _los ojos de Tyrion brillaron con un destello de exitación_- Quiero salir, conocer mundo, aprender cosas nuevas, quiero...- _su sonrisa se ensanchó durantes unos segundos de pura ilusión pero en seguida desapareció_- Pero supongo que no te interesan mis historias..._

_- Claro que sí- _Tysha extendió el brazo por la mesa hasta posar su mano sobre la de Tyrion_- Es un buen sueño, a mí también me encantaría recorrer mundo y aprender cosas- _Tyrion sonrió y los dos jóvenes se quedaron unos minutos mirándose sin nada que decir hasta que Tyrion pareció darse cuenta del contacto de Tysha sobre su mano.

_- Bueno- _carraspeó, solto su mano de la de Tysha y se bajó de un salto de su silla_- Se está haciendo tarde, será mejor que te acompañe a casa- _a casa... No, no podía marcharse a casa, aún no.

_- N-no- _Tysha se levantó apresuradamente y agarró al enano del brazo antes de que pudiera encaminarse hacia la puerta. Tyrion la miró sin comprender y la joven bajó la vista ruborizándose_- Yo... No quiero salir. No mientras sea de noche- _alzó la vista de nuevo y estudió el rostro de Tyrion. ¿Se lo habría creído? Al parecer sí. Tras dedicarle una mirada de compasión, Tyrion se encaminó hacia la posadera y empezó a regatear por una habitación. Tysha empezó a pasearse nerviosa intentando calmar el alboroto que tenía en la cabeza. El momento se acercaba. Y no sabía si estaba preparada para ello. _"Puedes hacerlo" _se dijo, _"imagina que es Jaime Lannister si eso te ayuda"_. Respiró hondo y se volvió justo a tiempo de ver a Tyrion acercarse a ella de nuevo. Al parecer había conseguido una habitación más o menos decente para que Tysha pasase la noche. Juntos subieron por una desvenzijada escalera de madera hasta el piso superior del establecimiento, atravesaron un pasillo y se detuvieron ante una puerta de madera. Tyrion metió una pesada llave en la cerradura, la accionó y la puerta se abrió con un suave chirrido. Tysha entró en la habitación seguida por Tyrion notando cómo crujían los tablones del suelo a su paso. La habitación era algo pequeña, con una cama en el centro y un ventanuco en una de las paredes. No era mucho pero estaba bien. La joven se sentó en la cama y se alegró al comprobar que el colchón era blando.

_- Bien, pues parece que aquí se separan nuestros caminos_- Tyrion hizo una pequeña reverencia y echó a andar hacia la puerta_- Ha sido un verdadero placer conocerte, mi señora._

_- Tyrion espera- _el enano se paró con una mano puesta en el picaporte de la puerta y se giró hacia ella_- No te vayas- _la joven le miró anhelante haciéndole un sitio en la cama para que se sentara. Tyrion avanzó hacia ella con el ceño fruncido.

_- ¿Quieres que me quede?- _preguntó despacio subiéndose a la cama_- ¿Por qué?- _Tysha se quedó mirándole a los ojos sin saber qué decir._ "Hazlo"_, se dijo. Estaban muy cerca, tan cerca que, de haber sido Tyrion unos palmos más alto, sus narices se estarían rozando. _"Hazlo"_, se repitió, _"Ya"_. Apoyó ambas manos en las mejillas de Tyrion y se inclinó para besarle en los labios. El beso pilló a Tyrion desprevenido pero poco a poco empezó a abrir los labios respondiendo al beso de Tysha. _"Tiene la nariz aplastada" _pensó la joven atrayendo a Tyrion hacia sí,_ "pero sus besos son dulces"_. Fue echándose hacia atrás sobre la cama hasta acabar tumbada boca arriba con el enano encima de ella. Los besos de Tyrion pasaron de ser dulces a ser más atrevidos, casi ardientes, y por la presión que Tysha notó en los pantalones de Tyrion supo que el momento había llegado. Con los ojos cerrados intentó imaginarse que era Jaime Lannister el que estaba encima suya besándola pero en su mente sólo apareció Tyrion. El enano había abandonado sus labios para seguir besándola en el cuello. Tysha lanzó un suspiro de placer y abrió los ojos. _"No es Jaime"_, pensó mientras Tyrion desataba las lazadas de su vestido dejando sus pechos al descubierto, _"pero no tiene nada que envidiarle"_. El enano empezó a besarla entre los pechos mientras deslizaba su vestido más y más abajo con ambas manos. Extasiada, Tysha buscó casi a tientas la camisa de Tyrion y empezó a quitársela, arrojándola al suelo cuando lo consiguió._ "Tiene el cuerpo de un niño", _se dio cuenta mientras pasaba sus manos por el torso desnudo del enano, _"pero su piel es suave"_. Rápidamente, Tyrion se quitó los pantalones y los tiró al suelo. Tysha atrajo a Tyrion hacia sí y volvió a besarle, esta vez con más violencia, enredando sus dedos en su pelo. El enano intentó seguir el ritmo de la chica pero se dio cuenta de que le faltaban un par de centímetros, de modo que volvió a besar el cuello de Tysha apoyando ambas manos en sus caderas. A su vez, Tysha empezó a mover sus caderas buscando el momento que antes había negado con tanta firmeza hasta que lo notó. Sintió un dolor sordo pero agradable allí donde Tyrion había empezado a penetrarla y apoyó ambas manos sobre las sábanas de la cama agarrándolas con fuerza. Tyrion empezó a empezó a embestirla más rápido, soltando de vez en cuando pequeños jadeos mezclados con el nombre de Tysha. La joven echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se olvidó del mundo, del plan, de su vida y de sus sentimientos de culpabilidad. Sólo existía Tyrion. Tyrion y sus manos grandes y suaves recorriendo su cuerpo. Tyrion y su cuerpo de niño tan suave al tacto. Tyrion y sus pequeños ojos dispares. Cerró los ojos y se entregó a Tyrion en cuerpo y alma. El dolor en sus partes femeninas fue aumentando hasta hacerla casi llorar pero no quería que acabara. Entonces, cuando el dolor llegó a su máximo nivel, la joven se estremeció, arqueó la espalda y de sus labios salió un grito, mezcla de placer y dolor, con una persona como protagonista: Tyrion.


	3. Chapter 3

_- ¿Qué tal?- _preguntó Tyrion apoyando la cabeza sobre la almohada de la cama_- ¿Te ha gustado?- _Tysha estaba extasiada, cansada y, sobre todo, feliz. Abrió la boca para contestar pero de sus labios sólo salió una respiración jadeante buscando un ritmo normal, de modo que se limitó a asentir varias veces con la cabeza. Tyrion pareció captar el mensaje, pues suspiró aliviado y volvió la vista al techo intentando recuperar el aliento. Durante varios minutos lo único que se escuchó en la habitación de aquella posada fue el sonido de las respiraciones de los dos jóvenes ralentizándose y acompasándose. Sólo entonces Tyrion pareció reparar en la sangre que manchaba su miembro y las sábanas.

_- ¿Eras doncella?- _preguntó atónito incorporándose hasta acabar sentado.

_- Sí- _dijo Tysha notando cómo enrojecían sus mejillas_- ¿Qué pasa?- _se incorporó en la cama hasta acabar a la altura del enano, tapándose los pechos con la sábana.

_- ¿Qué pasa?- _Tyrion la miró con una mezcla de vergüenza y culpabilidad en el rostro_- Te he deshonrado y apenas sé nada de tí. No sé si tenías planes de casarte ni si aguardabas a que alguien..._

_- Tyrion, Tyrion, Tyrion- _Tysha cayó al enano con un beso en los labios y sonrió con ternura_- No me has deshonrado. No soy ninguna chica de clase alta que espera ser casada con algún príncipe de algún reino por alguna razón, así que no te martirices- _Tyrion desvió la mirada y pasó las manos por las sábanas con nerviosismo.

_- Aún así, tú te merecías algo mejor. Es decir, eres joven, simpática...guapa...Merecías...- _volvió la vista hacia Tysha_- Merecías a alguien especial, alguien que...no sé...cualquiera menos yo._

_- Eh- _Tysha se acercó más a Tyrion y clavó sus ojos en los suyos_- No digas eso ni en broma. Nadie me había hecho sentir tan viva nunca y te puedo asegurar que nadie podría haberme hecho sentir así jamás, nadie excepto tú- _volvió a besarle, esta vez durante más tiempo, dejando resbalar la sábana que la cubría unos centímetros_- Aunque he de decir que me has dejado agotada- _soltó una risita y volvió a tumbarse acurrucándose en el pecho de Tyrion.

_- ¿En serio?- _Tyrion sonrió y se recostó en la cama acariciando la espada de Tysha_- Yo no creo que sea capaz de conciliar el sueño esta noche._

_- ¿Quieres que te cante una canción para dormir, mi señor?- _dijo Tysha en tono burlón. Tyrion sonrió y la atrajo más hacia él.

_- ¿Sabes? Creo que sí que me apetece oírte cantar- _Tysha volvió a reír y miró a Tyrion buscando una canción.

_- Madre gentil, fuente de misericordia, salva a nuestros hijos de la guerra, te pedimos- _comenzó a cantar con voz dulce. Tyrion sonrió al reconocer la canción y cerró los ojos_- Detén las espadas y detén los arcos, déjales conocer un día mejor- _a medida que iba cantando, Tysha iba sintiéndose más y más cansada hasta acabar cerrando los ojos_- Madre gentil, fuerza de las mujeres, ayuda a nuestras hijas a través del miedo. Calma la ira...y...doma...la furia...- _tras un último bostezo, Tysha se quedó dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, Tysha se despertó al notar una mano recorriéndola la espalda. Con los ojos cerrados, se puso en tensión durante unos segundos hasta recordar dónde estaba. _Tyrion_, pensó sonriéndose y acurrucándose más contra el enano. Dejó que Tyrion paseara unos minutos más los dedos por su espalda dibujando formas. Distinguió un león, un lobo, una rosa y un pájaro antes de suspirar de placer y abrir los ojos.

_- Buenos días- _susurró alzando la vista hacia Tyrion.

_- Buenos días- _respondió él sin detener sus caricias_- ¿Has dormido bien?- _Tysha asintió con la cabeza y volvió a cerrar los ojos. A pesar de haber dormido bien todavía se sentía con sueño.

_- ¿Qué hora es?_

_- Pronto- _respondió Tyrion incorporándose hasta acabar sentado en la cama y obligando a Tysha a moverse_- Pero tengo algo que decirte._

_- ¿No puede esperar hasta más tarde?- _protestó Tysha abriendo los ojos.

_- Es importante- _Tysha suspiró y se incorporó apoyando un codo en la almohada_- Lo que voy a decirte es algo difícil de asimilar pero..._

_- Dilo- _le cortó Tysha frotándose un ojo. Tyrion sonrió con cariño y tomó a Tysha de las manos.

_- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- _Tysha tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. _¿Casarte? _¿Había dicho _casarte_? ¿Estaba pidiéndola matrimonio?

- _¿Qué?_

_- Sí, ya sé que es una locura- _Tyrion sonrió con ilusión y apretó más las manos de la joven_- Pero te quiero y quiero pasar toda mi vida contigo._

_- P-pero...- _Tysha no sabía qué decir. Una parte de ella estaba dando saltos y gritando sí pero la otra parte la pedía calma_- Es...pronto, apenas nos conocemos..._

_- Tenemos toda una vida para conocernos, Tysha._

_- Pero, ¿y tu familia? ¿Y si se enteran?_

_- Deja que se enteren- _dijo Tyrion poniéndose de rodillas_- Me dan igual. Renunciaré al título si es necesario, aunque tampoco iba a recibir mucho. Lo importante es que te quiero- _Tysha se sintió mareada. Las palabras del enano eran abrumadoras pero una parte de ella seguía repitiendo que todo aquello no era real, que ya había cumplido su parte del trato y que debía irse_- No te quedes callada, por favor- _dijo apoyando una mano en la mejilla de Tysha_- ¿Qué me dices?- _la voz de advertencia en la cabeza de Tysha fue disminuyendo hasta ser sustituída por otra que la exigía una respuesta.

_- Sí- _dijo sonriendo sin poder creérselo_- Sí, me casaré contigo._

_- Queridos hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos para unir a este medio-hombre y a esta belleza rubia a los ojos de los Siete- _anunció el Septón tambaleándose por el alcohol. Tras dejar la posada y robar algunas ropas, Tyrion y Tysha habían corrido a un septo apartado de miradas curiosas y, tras un par de negociaciones, habían conseguido que el Septón les casara. Cabe destacar que el vino había ayudado bastante en esas negociaciones.

_- Todavía no me creo que nos vaya a casar un Septón borracho- _murmuró Tysha reprimiendo la risa.

_- Era el único que se prestaba a realizar una boda de este tipo. Los demás preferían que hubiese más testigos pero ya sabes que me gusta tener intimidad._

_- Mentiroso- _dijo Tysha cambiando una mirada de complicidad con su futuro esposo. Contando con el Septón, eran tan sólo tres personas en la ceremonia y la verdad es que no necesitaban a nadie más. La potente voz del Septón interrumpió su conversación.

_- Y ahora, cambiaos las capas- _señaló a la pareja de novios varias veces y bebió un trago largo de vino. Tysha se arrodilló sobre el suelo de piedra y esperó pacientemente a que Tyrion desabrochase su capa. Al no pertenecer a ninguna familia especial, la joven llevaba a la espalda una capa sencilla hecha de tela marrón sin dibujos y, al no tener testgos ni parientes, fue el propio Tyrion quien se encargó de desabrocharla con cuidado y lanzarla a los pies del Septón, quien no dudó de usarla de servilleta para limpiarse el vino que le corría por el cuello. Tyrion cogió del suelo la capa roja desteñida que simbolizaba el color escarlata de los Lannister y se la puso a Tysha con la misma delicadeza con la que había quitado la antigua capa.

_- Muy bien, pues esto ya casi está. No bonita, no hace falta que te levantes que si no el hombrecito no llegará a besarte- _Tysha intentó guardar la compostura lo mejor que pudo y Tyrion entrecerró los ojos mirando al Septón_- ¡En nombre de los Siete y de todo el vino del Rejo de Desembarco del rey, yo uno la vida de estas dos personas en sagrado matrimonio hasta el fin de sus días! ¡Vivan los novios!- _alzó su copa brindando por ellos y se la bebió de un trago hasta acabar sentado en el suelo. Tysha no pudo evitar la risa y Tyrion acabó riendo con ella.

_- Shhh- _reprimió la risa de Tysha a base de besos cortos en los labios_- Recuerda que esto es un secreto, no es conveniente que nos oigan._

_- ¿Vamos a tener que vivir escondidos para siempre?- _Tyrion asintió y Tysha echó sus brazos al cuello de su esposo abrazándole_- Pues me encanta mi vida- susurró._


	4. Chapter 4

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Tyrion y Tysha se casaran en aquel pequeño sept a las afueras de la ciudad. Los primeros días la pareja había tenido que hacer frente a numerosos problemas como la comida y el alojamiento pero habían conseguido superarlos a base de constancia y cariño. Después de darle muchas vueltas decidieron que lo mejor sería que Tyrion siguiera viviendo en Roca Casterly, mientras Tysha permanecía en una de las habitaciones del servicio. Pasaron esas dos semanas viéndose a escondidas, paseando por la ciudad de día y yaciendo juntos en la cama de noche. Parecía que por fin la suerte les sonreía a ambos. Pero lo que ellos no sabían es que la suerte es una dama caprichosa que cambia de parecer con cada segundo que pasa.

Ocurrió en una mañana soleada. Tyrion y Tysha se encontraban en la habitación de Tysha tras haber pasado toda la noche juntos.

_- ¿De verdad tienes que irte ya?- _preguntó Tysha sentada a los pies de la cama. A diferencia de su esposo, ella seguía en camisón y no tenía ninguna prisa en abandonar su cuarto. Si por ella fuera, se pasaría la vida entre las sábanas.

_- Me temo que sí- _respondió Tyrion dándole a Tysha un beso en la frente_- Ya sabes que mi querida familia cuenta con mi presencia en el desayuno._

_- ¿Y no puedes decir que estás enfermo o algo así?- _Tysha paseó sus manos por los brazos de Tyrion com si así fuese capaz de retenerle unos segundos más_- Yo también quiero contar con tu presencia en el desayuno._

_- ¿En serio?- _el enano besó a su esposa en los labios_- Bueno, quizás por esta vez pueda...- _un ruido fuera de la habitación sobresaltó a la pareja haciendo que permanecieran en silencio escuchando con atención. Desde el pasillo se oían gritos y el sonido de varios pasos que se encaminaban hacia donde estaban. Tysha se levantó mirando a la puerta y Tyrion se puso delante de ella intentando protegerla de lo que fuera que se dirigía hacia ellos. Los pasos cesaron y la puerta se abrió de golpe. Tywin Lannister entró en la estancia con semblante serio y una ira controlada en la mirada que hizo a Tysha esconderse aún más detrás de Tyrion.

_- Padre- _dijo Tyrion fríamente haciendo una pequeña reverencia_- ¿A qué debemos el placer de tu visita?_

_- He venido a acabar con esto de una vez por todas- _los ojos de Tywin pasaron de su hijo menor a Tysha haciéndola enrojecer.

_- Si con "esto" te refieres a ella, deberías saber que se llama Tysha- _Tyrion dio un paso al frente encarándose con mi padre_- Y te complacerá saber que es mi esposa- "Mi valiente y estúpido Tyrion" _pensó Tysha notando una mezcla de orgullo y temor en su interior.

_- Tu esposa es una puta- _dijo Lord Tywin secamente_- Ha estado engañándote todo este tiempo- "No" _pensó Tysha mirando a Tyrion, _"no, no, todavía no". _

_- Si piensas que me voy a creer eso es que me conoces menos de lo que me pensaba- _dijo Tyrion sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de su padre.

_- ¡Jaime!- _bramó Tywin perdiendo por un momento su calma. Asustada, Tysha buscó la mano de Tyrion y éste se la apretó con fuerza. Jaime no tardó mucho en unirse a ellos. Parecía preocupado y miró a Tyrion y Tysha alternativamente como si intentara disculparse por algo_- Cuéntales lo que me has dicho- _Lord Tywin recuperó su aparente calma con rapidez, aunque no se sabía si era más peligroso un Tywin furioso o un Tywin tranquilo.

_- Ella...- _Jaime bajó la vista al suelo intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas_- Es decir, nosotros... lo planeamos- "No" _pensó Tysha notando cómo Tyrion soltaba poco a poco su mano_- Creíamos que ya iba siendo hora de que tuvieras tu...bueno, tu primera experiencia con una mujer y...- _Jaime inspiro hondo y alzó la vista mirando a Tyrion_- La contratamos. Lo de la violación fue una excusa para que os encontrárais y acabárais acostándoos- _volvió la vista hacia Tysha con gesto culpable_- Lo siento- "Parece sincero" _pensó Tysha, _"quizás sea verdad que lo sienta". _Pero Jaime no era su preocupación en aquel momento. Tyrion se quedó callado unos minutos asimilando las palabras de su hermano.

_- ¿Es eso verdad?- _el enano alzó la vista para mirar a su esposa a los ojos_- ¿Me engañaste?- _Tysha entreabrió la boca para contestar pero de sus labios no salió ninguna palabra. ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿No es cierto? ¿Necesitaba el dinero? _¿Te quiero?_ En lugar de eso se quedó callada mirando a su hasta ahora esposo notando cómo enrojecían sus mejillas. Tyrion tomó el silencio de Tysha como una respuesta positiva pero en lugar de enfadarse o gritarla se quedó en silencio sin hacer nada.

_- Claro que es verdad- _dijo Tywin avanzando hacia Tysha_- Esta chica se ha aprovechado de tí todo este tiempo. Ya es hora de que aprenda cuál es su lugar- _tomó a Tysha por el brazo y la arrastró fuera de la habitación. Tyrion siguió a su padre sin apartar la vista de Tysha, dejando a Jaime solo en el cuarto donde antes se había refugiado la pareja. Atravesaron las habitaciones de los criados y las cocinas hasta salir a la calle. _"¿Dónde me lleva?" _pensó Tysha presa del pánico. Intentó volver la cabeza para ver a Tyrion e intentar calmarse pero Tywin la tenía fuertemente sujeta, obligándola a avanzar a través del patio de la fortaleza hasta los barracones del ejército.

_- ¡Hombres!- _gritó Tywin pasando por delante de las tiendas de los soldados_- Os traigo un regalo como premio a vuestros servicios. Sólo os costará una moneda de plata- "Un regalo..." _De repente Tysha se dió cuenta del destino que Tywin reservaba para ella. Forcejeó intentando retroceder pero eso solo sirvió para que Tywin la obligara a andar más rápido mientras un grupo numeroso de soldados se iba formando a su alrededor. Al llegar al final del campamento, Tywin condujo a Tysha al interior de una gran tienda escarlata con una pequeña cama en el centro.

_- Túmbate- _ordenó Tywin empujando a Tysha sobre la cama. Temblando, Tysha se subió encima de la cama y se sentó sobre la almohada, intentando alejarse lo máximo posible de Tywin_- ¡Tyrion!- _el enano acuidó a la llamada de su padre y permaneció lo más cerca posible de la entrada de la tienda sin apartar los ojos de Tysha_- Ahora vas a quedarte ahí sin moverte, para que aprendas lo que es una puta- _Tywin salió de la tienda dejando a los dos jóvenes momentáneamente a solas. Tysha intercambió una mirada de desesperación con Tyrion pero en los ojos de su esposo sólo había dolor_- Muy bien- _lord Tywin volvió a entrar en la tienda acompañado por un soldado de barba morena_- Comencemos con esto cuanto antes- _el soldado se acercó a la cama desatándose las lazadas de su pantalón con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. Su cara le resultaba a Tysha familiar pero no sabía de qué.

_- Hola preciosa-_ Tysha retrocedió aún más al reconocer la voz de aquel hombre. Era uno de los mercenarios que había fingido violarla el día en que conoció a Tyrion_- No te asustes, nos vamos a divertir- _agarró con fuerza a Tysha de las piernas y la atrajo hacia sí subiéndola el camisón hasta las rodillas. Tysha intentó resistirse pero aquel hombre la tenía firmemente sujeta. _"No te resistas" _pensó mientras el mercenario se bajaba sus calzones hasta los tobillos, _"Piensa en Tyrion, no durará mucho". _El mercenario comenzó a penetrarla con una fuerza que hizo que a Tysha se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas. _"¡No llores!" _se dijo mientras el hombre aumentaba la velocidad de sus embestidas, _"pase lo que pase no llores". _No podía dejar que Tyrion la viese llorar, no en aquel momento. Suficiente tenía con verla yacer con otro hombre. Después de lo que parecieron horas, el hombre lanzó un gruñido de satisfacción y se apartó de ella no sin antes depositar una brillante moneda de plata en una de las manos de la chica.

_- ¡Siguiente!- _gritó Tywin en dirección a la salida de la tienda. Tan pronto como el mercenario salió, entró un soldado que Tysha no había visto nunca, rubio esta vez. Abrió las piernas de Tysha y la tomó con algo menos de fuerza que su predecesor. _"No quiere hacerlo" _pensó Tysha mirando al techo, _"Sólo lo hace por obligación, como yo". _Pero eso no importaba. Tanto si querían como si no, todo el ejército de Roca Casterly iba a pasar por sus piernas, sin distinciones. Era el precio que tenía que pagar por enamorarse de un Lannister. El hombre rubio acabó antes que su predecesor y dejó una moneda de plata en la mano de Tysha. Detrás de él vino otro hombre y detrás otro y detrás otro. A partir del décimo soldado Tysha dejó de intentar identificarlos. Parecían todos iguales; entraban, la tomaban, pagaban y se iban para dejar paso a otro hombre que repetía sus pasos. A partir del vigesimo séptimo hombre Tysha comenzó a llorar. Estaba cansada, dolorida y rota por dentro. Las monedas iban amontonándose en sus manos y cada vez la costaba más sujetarlas. _"Que acabe ya"_, rezaba cada vez que se iba un soldado, _"Madre misericordiosa, por favor, que acabe ya"_. Pero nunca acababa. En el soldado número cincuenta sus lágrimas cesaron. Ya no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para lamentarse. Se limitó a permanecer tumbada, mirando al techo mientras los hombres la tomaban como si fuese una muñeca sin voluntad propia. Las monedas fueron resbalando entre sus dedos hasta caer al suelo con un suave tintineo, convirtiendo el suelo de la tienda en un mar de plata. A partir del soldado ciento trece Tysha perdió la cuenta de la gente que entraba y salía de la tienda. Su conciencia fue abandonándola hasta no ser más que un leve susurro en su cabeza que la pedía que aguantara. Pero no podía. No mientras Tyrion estuviera en la tienda. _"¿Lo habrá visto?" _pensó distraídamente mientras otra moneda resbalaba entre las sábanas y caía al suelo. ¿Seguiría Tyrion allí o se habría ido para no ver todo aquello? Esperaba que fuese lo segundo pero algo le decía que Tyrion seguía allí, sin perder detalle. Las horas pasaron despacio y las monedas en el suelo fueron aumentando hasta que el último soldado que tomó a Tysha salió de la tienda sin que nadie entrara tras él.

_- Muy bien- _dijo Tywin cerrando la entrada de la tienda_- Incorpórate muchacha, aún no has acabado- _a duras penas Tysha se incorporó hasta acabar sentada recostada sobre la almohada. ¿No había acabado? ¿A qué se refería? Tywin sacó una brillante moneda de oro de su bolsillo y se la tendió a su hijo_- Adelante- _dijo sonriendo con perversión_- Disfruta de tu querida Tysha, hijo mío- _los ojos de Tysha se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo. Tyrion. Tyrion iba a pagar por acostarse con ella después de haberla visto yacer con todo el ejército Lannister. ¿Tan cruel podía ser lord Tywin con su hijo? Tras dudar unos instantes, Tyrion aceptó la moneda de su padre y se dirigió hacia la cama como había hecho otras veces cuando se acostaba con Tysha, solo que esa vez no había cariño en sus ojos. Se bajó los pantalones y los calzones, se subió a la cama y abrió las piernas de Tysha. Agarrándose a sus caderas, comenzó a penetrarla despacio, con movimientos cortos y controlados._ "Le he perdido"_, pensó Tysha notando cómo bajaban las lágrimas por sus mejillas, _"Le he perdido para siempre". _Cada embestida de Tyrion parecía una acusación contra ella, una queja silenciosa expresando su dolor, y sus ojos permanecían fríos y vacíos, fijos en los iris de su antigua amada. Tysha quería abrazarle, explicarle que ella le quería y volver a besarle como hacía antes pero no tenía fuerzas. Lo único que pudo hacer fue soportar lo mejor que pudo las embestidas acusadoras y la mirada inexpresiva de Tyrion hasta que notó su semilla derramándose dentro de ella. Sin apenas mirarla, Tyrion bajó de la cama y se puso los calzones y los pantalones.

_- Tyrion- _susurró Tysha deslizándose hasta acabar tumbada boca arriba de nuevo_- Por favor...- _pero Tyrion ya se había ido, lejos, muy lejos de ella. Se paró frente a la tienda y le dedicó a Tysha una última mirada. En sus ojos pareció aparecer por un segundo un rastro de tristeza y compasión pero pronto desapareció. Arrojó la moneda a la cama y salió de la tienda sin mirar atrás. El dragón de oro cayó sobre el pecho de Tysha, justo en el lugar donde había tenido el corazón.

_- Levántate, tu trabajo ha terminado- _ya no había rastro de ira o de perversión en la voz de Tywin. Miraba a Tysha como si fuese una persona mas en su mundo_- Recoje tus monedas y vete. No quiero volver a verte por Roca Casterly ni por Desembarco del Rey en lo que te quede de vida- _salió de la tienda sin decir una palabra más dejando a Tysha sola. La joven se hizo un ovillo apretando la moneda de oro, lo único que le quedaba de Tyrion, contra su pecho. Intentó llorar de nuevo pero las lágrimas no salieron. No sentía nada, ni pena, ni impotencia, ni frustración. Nada salvo vacío, un vacío en su interior que iba creciendo cada vez más. Por un momento se planteó el quedarse tumbada en la cama, sin moverse, sin existir. Pero sabía que debía ponerse en marcha. Fue deslizándose hasta el borde de la cama hasta caer sobre el charco de monedas que cubría el suelo. Allí había más dinero del que Tysha pudiera soñar pero no quería ninguna de aquellas monedas. La única moneda que quería era la que sujetaba contra el pecho. _"Debes cogerlas"_, se dijo, _"necesitas dinero para comer"_. Poco a poco empezó a recojer las monedas del suelo, todas las que podía sujetar en una sola mano. Trató de ponerse en pie pero sus piernas temblaron y volvió a caer sobre las monedas. Le dolían las piernas y su estómago rugía de hambre. ¿Qué hora era? ¿Habría pasado ya la hora de comer? Consiguió levantarse a duras penas y se encaminó a la salida de la tienda. ¿Y ahora? Lord Tywin le había dejado claro que debía desaparecer de su vista cuanto antes pero, ¿adónde ir? ¿Adónde van las putas? ¿Al norte? ¿Al sur? ¿Al otro lado del mar? Ella no quería nada de eso. Lo único que quería era ser feliz con la persona a la que amaba, ¿era eso tan malo? _"Te encontraré, Tyrion"_, pensó saliendo de la tienda con la moneda de oro aún apretada contra el pecho, _"No sé cómo, pero volveremos a estar juntos. Te lo juro"_

FIN


End file.
